Respite The Four Thursdays
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: Sam and Dean needed some downtime. Gabriella was late for work. It started in the parking lot on a Thursday. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Respite - The Four Thursdays**

Possessions aren't my thing, don't own them, don't want to own them, but _w_hen the boys need some time off, I'm glad it's me they choose to come and visit.

Respite: "Postponement; delay; temporary relief from labour or effort; an interval of rest."

**Chapter One - The First Thursday**

"Oh God no, 6:30 already, I haven't even been to sleep yet" I groaned to myself. "Work today...shit, why did I have that last cup of coffee so late, I'm sure paying for it now." After a few more minutes of groaning and pleading and wishing and finally relenting, I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and hit the shower. Nothing was going to help me get through this day (well, that wasn't quite true I reminded myself, it was Thursday and therefore Thursday night wasn't too far off - I just had to get through these next hours).

On days like these, even the simplest acts seemed hard. Dress simple girl, nothing complicated today I thought, as I put on my very worn and also very favourite black top and black skirt, along with black leggings.

"Damn, that was close" I thought to myself as I ran across the street, narrowly missing getting dinged by a car on my way to cutting through the shopping centre's parking lot and drawing ever closer to my daily fix of a three shot expresso (no green tea for this gal today).

This was actually a part of my routine I enjoyed. Empty and still somewhat darkened parking lots have that _supernatural_ feel to them, especially on the days when the groupings of pigeons decide to scatter for no apparent reason other than the feeling of something edgy in the air. The only thing different about the lot today, was that it wasn't completely deserted, there was one hot looking car parked off to the side, just under the concrete easement. "Hmph, weird a car like that in a shopping centre parking lot, I mean does whoever drive that type of car, even do shopping centres?" I wondered as I gave it the once over. On turning away, I caught a figure moving inside it, out of the corner of my eye. An exceeding tired looking guy glanced out the lowered window and gave me a weak smile. "Poor guy" I thought to myself, he looks wiped. Against my better judgement (who was I kidding, my judgement had never better) I walked over to the car.

"Hey guy, you okay, do you need anything?" I asked.

"No we're fine" Mr. Tall, Dark and Dimpled replied. "We?" I asked and then noticed the second body laid out in the backseat asleep. "That's my brother Dean and I'm Sam" he stated quietly. "I'm Gabriella" and put on what I hoped was my best smile.

"Listen Sam, it's none of my business okay, but I'm feeling something is very off here and I don't even know you guys. It's 2007 and here I am going against every single rule in the book, but I'm taking a leap here and trusting my gut, I just live up the block, so why don't you and your brother drive over to my place and hang out, instead of here in the parking lot. You look pretty darn tired and I can see your brother has been through something, (those type of bruises sure just don't happen walking into a door). It's the white house on the corner, just up the street there." There, I said it, my big Karma moment, my balance check, my debits and credits column now equal. "I'll just run back and get the door open, trust me okay Sam, I'm not some freaked out whack job, I just want to help" and with that I turned and ran back out through the lot.

"Dean...Dean c'mon, wake up man" Sam whispered as he leaned over into the backseat and gently rubbed Dean's shoulder. "I don't want too Sammy, I'm so tired I just want to sleep" Dean mumbled trying to turn away from Sam's hand. "I think the Gods may be smiling on us today brother. I just met this really nice person and she invited us to come over to her place."

That sure got Dean's attention. "Tell me Sammy, what kind of woman in 2007 is going to invite two complete strangers into her home, she's got to be off her rocker somewhere."

"I don't think so Dean, I got a really good feeling when I spoke with her, let's just go and see okay, it's just up the block and I really need to check on your injuries, you've been sleeping a lot and those bruises are wicked looking" Sam said as manoeuvered himself into the driver's seat and started the engine. He looked back and caught Dean's eye roll through the rear view mirror, but Dean didn't say anything further.

As Sam pulled into the driveway, Dean was sitting up in the back, rubbing his hair and wondering what Sam had gotten them into now.

"Gabriella this is my now awake brother Dean and Dean this is Gabriella" Sam introduced them. "Pleased to meet you Dean." I extended my hand and watched as who I presumed was the older brother decided whether to take it or not. Finally relenting, he did, and then to his brother's clear amazement, thanked me for inviting them in. This alone must have been a monumental statement coming from Dean, for Sam just still stood there slack-jawed. "Glad I could help Dean, do you guys need some help hauling in your gear?" I asked. "No we've got it" Sam replied, as he turned back to the car and its trunk.

After showing the guys around the lower levels, I opened the door to the attic room and told them they could have it for as long as they needed, the only problem being that it had one comfortable king size bed up there, but only one. However, this didn't seem to be a problem for them, as we climbed the stairs and eventually all stood in the brown carpeted and funky designed wallpapered room. Sam was certainly going to have to remember to bend I chuckled to myself as I watched him position himself against the open space in the room, and not the slanted ceiling parts.

"Okay guys I'm off to work, here's my work number if you need anything, I'm usually home around 6:00 and I'll make supper then, I kinda have a routine on Thursday evenings - enjoy your day" and with that I was on my way to work _again_.

As I retraced my steps back up the street and back through the parking lot, I was still in disbelief over my earlier actions and yet, no matter what, I sensed I had done the right thing. There was no doubt, none of the if's gremlins making an appearance, it just felt right.

"I'm home" I yelled as I entered the house. "Hey Gabby how was your day?" Sam asked as he entered the kitchen (she liked the nickname). " Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. How about you and Dean, everything alright?" "It's really good, Gabby, I just wanted to thank you for trusting and well just for doing it, I mean for..." Sam stammered. "You're welcome Sam" I answered, as I noted the table had been set for three. "Thanks for doing that Sam, much appreciated." "Well actually, it was Dean" Sam exclaimed, a look of surprise still alive in his eyes. "What did I do now?" Dean asked as he entered the kitchen, looking still quite battered but a little refreshed too and smelling delicious, I couldn't help but notice. Strawberry shampoo - yummy. "Nothing, nothing at all, except setting the table - are you sure you're okay man? Sam ribbed good naturedly. "Thanks Dean for doing it" I intervened and enjoyed watching the slow blush creep into those bruised cheeks.

"Now, what can I get you guys for supper?" I asked. "I have some steaks in the freezer which I can pull out and throw in some baked potatoes, carrots - sound okay". "Sound great!" they both exclaimed. "Is there anything we can help you with?" "Actually not tonight there isn't, I have my routine down and just as long as we're done by 8:57, it's all good." "8:57?" asked Sam. "8:57" I replied smiling. "It's Thursday night and my very favourite show is on at 9:00 - never miss it, plan my activities around it, and sometimes I wonder if not my life (well, actually yeah, pretty much my life too). It's the best show out there and has a legion of very loyal global fans, all four corners of the world are represented in this show's fanbase." "We'll be sure to be done by 8:57" Sam answered, his interest piqued.

Supper that night was a lot of fun, the conversation was relaxed and easy, it also lasted longer than expected and when I glanced at the clock it was already 8:59. I scraped my chair back and told the guys that we needed to go, we needed to go now and ran upstairs to what was at least temporarily their room. I hadn't set-up the tape in the morning, because ooh what a morning it had been and wouldn't you know it, I was already late and would miss the first taping sequence, I thought as I rammed the tape into the vcr and got it all set.

As Dean and Sam followed me up the stairs I could hear Dean saying "addictive much" to Sam. Well yeah I suppose, from an outsider's point of view, from someone who just didn't get it (yet), it could appear pretty intense.

As I went to sit down on the floor, as the bed just didn't feel like mine anymore, I noticed a cute little grinning green frog laying in the pillows. "Those guys are adorable", I thought to myself, not for the first time today. As the guys entered the room, Sam went to insist that I take the bed and they'd take the floor. "I'm good Sam, I'm good, just grab a comfortable position and ... okay it's on now, from now on, we maintain radio silence - okay - no joking." Sam and Dean stretched out on the bed, adjusting themselves as needed to see my tiny twelve inch tv (at least it was in colour).

"What a fantastic episode it was" I gushed inside my own mind. I LOVE THOSE GUYS so much and who chooses the music, I wondered for the millionth time, because they sure get it too. Normally, I would re-watch the episode I just saw and ooh how I wanted to do that now - so badly, but Sam and Dean were here and well, maybe Dean had it a bit right earlier, it is kinda of addictive.

As I turned to look at the guys and gage their reactions, they were both staring back at me and smiling. "So, what did you think?" I asked. "That's a good show" Dean replied. "That older brother sure has it together, tough as nails, belligerent, I like him and Sammy here I'm sure could equate to the younger brother, couldn't you Sam?" Dean asked as he laid his arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him in for a squeeze. "Ha ha very funny" Sam replied but did say he too enjoyed the show. However, I just wasn't feeling the level of love from them about MY show that I thought I should be.

There are certain things I let go in life and others I'll get up on my soap box to speak about. This was certainly a soap box moment.

"It's like the best show out there guys and Dean I need to set you straight on a few things. Yeah, the older tv brother may appear to be tough as nails and belligerent, but he's got a warm heart inside and just doesn't know how to express it except when it comes to his little brother and then it's not like it's all chick flick moments or anything, just a committed family guy doing his best all the time to look out for his little brother. As for the little tv brother, he may appear all warm and cozy on the outside, but his inner strength and his love for his older brother shines through in each episode. Further, I want you guys to know, that we've all been waiting for a hug to happen between the brothers, (cause that one that happened in an earlier episode sort of counted but not really cause the younger brother was out of it). I think we're working up to it before the season finale this year (I hope and pray we are at least), cause the brothers so need this (and so do all the fans)." _I was really cooking on my soapbox now. _"And now, to make matters worse, this show is in the worst timeslot in tv history and the station that holds its future in its hands hasn't decided whether to renew it for next season, I'm just sick over it, I've written letters, signed petitions, got the word out, got everybody I know to turn on their sets at 9:00 just to get the ratings in. It's just too good a show to let go of and why the network doesn't get this is beyond me." "Alrighty then" Dean said as he looked at me with somewhat of a puzzled look in his eyes. "I know, I know I can get pretty wound up over this, but it's such a good show and I so don't want to lose it." I exclaimed as I made my way up from the floor.

Changing the topic, I asked about the grinning green frog, which I noticed was now positioned between the guys. "Dean got it for me awhile back" Sam giggled and Dean smiled. Gosh these guys are so cute together I thought to myself. "Well, see you tomorrow fellas, have a good rest of the night." "Thanks again for everything Gabby." "You're welcome Dean."

As I made my way downstairs and into the small bedroom, I realized my nightgown was still upstairs. What could I do - I couldn't really go back up. Well, it looks like its commando for you tonight girl.

"Dean, let me get a look at your side okay, I just want to be sure I don't need to re-stitch anything and then we'll get all settled for bed okay" Sam whispered, as he noticed Dean's eyes begin to close. "I'm fine Sam, I really am" Dean breathed as he turned his head to look at his brother who was looking back at him with those warm and wonderful chocolate brown eyes. "Just humour me okay Dean" Sam said as he got off the bed and came around to the other side. He helped Dean shift over. Sam noticed that some blood had leaked onto Dean's shirt and his concern grew. As Sam began to gently pull the t-shirt up, he winced as he heard his brother's intake of breath. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm sorry babe" Sam leaned down to kiss Dean's side "I'll be as quick as I can" Sam stated and Dean could only nod. "It looks like a small tear Dean, I don't think I'll need to re-stitch now, but it also looks like a small infection is starting." Sam was concerned as he continued to apply the anti-bacterial cream to Dean's injury and then couldn't help but smile as he felt Dean start to relax under his hand. Sam finished his work and went to wash up.

As he came back to bed, and got in, he breathed a long sigh of relief. This was one comfortable bed he thought. Dean rolled into him and Sam moved his arms to encircle Dean. "All comfy?" Sam asked as Dean mumbled something and nuzzled against Sam. "For as long as they needed" Sam thought, "for as long as they needed" Gabby had said. This respite was a good thing. He and Dean needed the time, for Dean to heal, for Sam to play nurse and for both of them just to be - no hunting, no travelling, no crappy motel rooms and no gross food.

At some point during the night Sam was awoken to a very hot and slightly confused Dean, the infection clearly running its course through his system. Sam quickly made his way downstairs, looking for more towels to wet and lay over Dean in an attempt to get his temperature down.

"Gabby, are you awake?" Sam asked through the crack in the door. "What the - Sam is that you, is everything okay?" I asked as I struggled to wake-up. "It's Dean, his temperature is really high and I need to get him cooled down, do you have any extra towels?" "Sure Sam hang on a minute okay, I'm coming." "Great" I groaned to myself, no nightgown, yesterday's clothes and Sam, what a combination, as I pulled the sheet around me and made my way out the door, blinking and looking up at Sam's worried face.

"Here you go Sam, I've included the rubbing alcohol too. Just a question, but don't you think a bath might help a bit more to get it down quicker?" I asked. "It probably would Gabby, but I know my brother and right at this moment, I doubt I could get him to move, so I'll try the towels first." Sam responded. "Okay, if you need anything else, just let me know" as I watched Sam make his way back upstairs with the wet towels and rubbing alcohol. "Thanks Gabby" Sam looked back and smiled.

"Hey Dean, hey buddy, I'm right here, I'm right here" Sam whispered tenderly as he began to move the blankets down and replace them with the towels. Dean shivered and Sam placed his hand on his forehead. "I know it's uncomfortable, but it needs to be done, just for a little while" Sam reassured Dean.

"Sammy I think I'm going to be sick" Dean groaned as he leaned over the side of the bed. Sam raced over and grabbed the garbage tin as Dean began to heave violently. It was kinda gross really, that splatter kind and Sam's hands were covered, not that it mattered to him, as he would do anything for Dean, but Dean felt embarrassed and could feel the tears leaking from this eyes. "I'm so sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry for that, I'll clean you up don't worry" and as he moved to get up, he was struck by how dizzy he felt and no matter what, could not lift his head any further off the pillow. Sam meanwhile had begun to clean things up and told Dean not to worry about it, as these things happen and when you love someone you just go with it.

Once everything was cleaned up, Sam sat beside Dean on the bed, holding his hand and humming to him. Sam had discovered that Dean loved to hear him hum and every chance Sam got, he would do it for Dean. Dean's glazed eyes caught Sammy's. "Close your eyes babe, I've got you" Sam whispered into Dean's ear.

Just as Gabby had predicted, the towels didn't seem to be doing much good and Sam headed back downstairs where he heard the bath water already being run. Gabby was just coming out of the door, when she bumped into Sam.

"I can take those and wash them for you" I said. "I better do it, there's stuff on them". Sam replied. "Don't worry about it Sam, I'm sure I've seen worse, you go and get Dean and get him into that tub of water, a fever's a dangerous thing when it starts really climbing."

Sam had the devil's own time getting Dean up and then down the stairs to the bathtub. Dean was all puppet like and Sam was the string master. "Okay Dean we're almost there, just keep putting one foot in front of the other, that's right, here we are. Now, I'm going to sit you right here on the toliet seat and pull off your t-shirt and boxers okay." Sam advised as he slowly pulled off the garments. Dean did not protest - a sure sign as to how ill he truly was. "That's my boy" Sam said as he lifted Dean up and stored him safe in his arms. "Now, one leg in Dean, just raise one leg and step in and then the other, I've got you, I'm right behind you" Sam exclaimed, as the positioned himself against the back bath wall and braced for taking Dean's weight down with him. Slowly, he moved into position behind Dean and lowered both of them into the water.

Gabby had left out some face clothes which Sam took and soaked and gently began to run over Dean's body. "You okay my darling?" Sam murmured to Dean who was laying against his younger brother. "Dean, you alright" Sam persisted finally eliciting a small sigh from Dean.

Holding Dean like this, even in illness, never ceased to amaze Sam, that Dean allowed his walls to come down in these gentle acts of kindness, from the love words, to the gentle touches and murmurings, Sam's heart melted every time.

"Sam, do you need anything" I whispered through the door. "I think we'll be okay Gabby, I'm just going to get Dean to stay in a while longer." Sam answered. "You know where I am if you need anything, take care of him and your self Sam, goodnight." I responded.

"Okay doll, let's get you up and out of the tub okay" Sam said as he gently wrestled Dean's body to a standing position. Towelling Dean off, Sam couldn't help but admire the wonderful physique of his brother and all the little crevices and indents that were unique to Dean and Dean alone.

"Mmmm..Sam" Dean opened his eyes and smiled crookedly at Sam. "I love you so much Sammy, thanks for taking care of me man" and his eyes began to close again. "I love you too Dean, more than you'll ever know. Just keep your eyes open a bit longer k'ay, I need to get you back upstairs and into bed." Sam chuckled as Dean held onto him and they made their way back up.

Sam steered Dean to the bed and gently lowered him down. Dean curled into the bed and Sam placed the covers over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The bath sure did seem to help.

As Sam turned off the light and crawled in beside Dean and pulled him close, he said a silent prayer of thanks for meeting Gabby, for loving Dean and that the fifth day of the week was the beginning of the respite.

To be continued.

Author's note: This series can be read as a standalone piece or in conjunction with _Recipe for a Definite Chick Flick Moment _(located under the M/Romance section) for some of the background details which will be taking place throughout this series. _Remember: Life's a gift, enjoy the time!_ If you would like to review, I look forward to receiving them. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Second Thursday**

Dean wasn't really feeling too much better. The fever had come down somewhat and the infection was certainly clearing up nicely, but there was something just not right with Dean and both Sam and Gabby were very concerned. Even grinning green frog didn't look too happy today. In addition, neither of them could remember the last time Dean had a restful sleep. The nightmares plaguing him, were not conducive to a peaceful night. For some reason, during the day when he was dozing, they chose not to make an appearance.

"I don't know Sam, he's not dealing with something and it seems to be coming back and getting him at night" I stated as I looked down at Dean. The freckles sprinkling his nose were out in full force contrasting against his pale, slow to fade bruised cheeks. His t-shirt had some stains from the chocolate pudding Sam tried to get him to eat earlier - two mouthfuls, along with some water, was not the making of a meal.

"He's not going to be happy when he realizes what's going on" Sam exclaimed. "I know, but let's give it a try okay, I don't think it can hurt", I replied as I pulled back the covers and got in beside Dean. Sam, on the other side, did the same thing. Both of us leaned in from our respective sides and draped our arms over and around Dean and placed our heads on each of his shoulders. Dean was going to feel the love tonight! Sam and I had gone over our game plan earlier in the evening, as desperate times required brave actions. "Okay Sam, remember small circular motions, over and around his heart, and let him hear you hum okay. I'm going to keep my arm across his stomach and let him know that he can let go of whatever it is he is holding onto and that we love him no matter what, and that we just want him back" I whispered as I quickly glanced over at a concerned looking Sam.

"Gabby, before this really gets going, I think you should know something about Dean and I" Sam murmured. "I know Sam, I figured it out pretty quickly, just after you and Dean arrived here and it makes no difference to me, in fact, I'm glad you both have each other, brothers, boyfriends, best friends, lovers - you've got the whole deal Sam, you and Dean, and as your tattoo says, together, forever." I smiled over at him. "Thanks for that Gabby" Sam whispered as he gently pulled a strand of my hair and smiled.

Even with being wrapped up in blankets and human comfort, Dean was restless and was struggling to move. "Dean, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you, you're safe, we've got you and we sure love you" I gently soothed. (I had known the guys for such a short time, but it just all still felt so right and the love I was feeling for them was just there and so I went with it. After all, does everything need to be questioned and answered)?

Sam was staring intently at Dean, as he gently rubbed circles around Dean's heart. I didn't recognize what tune he was humming, but Dean was beginning to relax somewhat, his breathing evening out.

Dean felt like he was drowning, with guilt, with worry and doubt and the "what if" blues. His whole life he'd tried, he really tried to do the right thing as situations came up, but he'd fucked up big time during the last hunt, and he'd done it to Sam. He'd almost gotten him killed, and it had scared the hell out of him, so much so, that he just wanted to hide, to slip away into his inner self.

It had all started innocently enough with a loose stair-board in an old lady's house, that just wouldn't stay nailed down. No-brainer right, pure bush league. In terms of what they normally dealt with, this should have been a cake walk, but it sure didn't turn out that way. Dean just couldn't bring himself to go any further down the road with this rancid memory.

As Dean's eyes flew open, he looked scared and vulnerable. He leaned further into the pillows and then looked from side-to-side at both Sam and I, and promptly burst into tears. "It must be bad" I thought to myself, for this man to be crying so hard.

"Dean...Dean, it's okay guy, it's me, it's Sam, you're okay...you're okay" Sam, I noticed was starting to cry also, as he leaned over to kiss away Dean's tears. "What could possibly be going on, that would cause both of them to be crying like this" I felt my heart tugging as I watched them consoling one and other. I had Dean's hand in my own and re-positioned it to include Sam's forearm.

"I'm not okay, that's just it" Dean cried as his chest heaved. "Sam, I almost got you killed back on our last hunt. I swore I'd protect you no matter what and I almost blew it - fuck man - you almost died because of me, so what does that make me huh?" Dean yelled.

"Human Dean, it makes you human, just like the rest of us. Where do you get off thinking you're the perfect one, the big man who doesn't make mistakes? Well I'm here to tell you, that we all do, at some point, at some time it happens to us all and when it does, that's when we do what we need to do to try and rectify it, acknowledge it and then try and move on. Sam's here Dean, he's holding you now, he loves and forgives you. You need to begin to forgive yourself man, so you have to get this out, all out and let some of the healing in." Here I was back up on my soapbox again, but these things needed to be pointed out. Two sets of teary green and brown eyes were staring at me intently, lips trembling. "How do I get myself into these things" I wondered.

"Okay guys, for what it's worth, here's my story. Nicky and I were together since grade five, the love of my life, the "man of the house". He served some time in prison for stealing from people's freezers to help out the more needy in the community. How endearing is that, a real modern day Robin Hood. On a long weekend in the Spring all those years ago, I had been out enjoying a great day by the water. Life was good and I was in love. When I got home, I flipped on the radio and flung myself on my bed. "Three were killed...Nicky..." and my life was never the same. It was a bad accident, two best friends and a passenger - gone - in the blink of an eye. Family members two cars back, the eye witnesses, told and re-told their stories, that the deaths were not quick and they were not easy. I was suppose to have gone to the party with them, but I wasn't liked by his family and so I bailed. He was upset and said I wasn't making an effort. He was right and I told him I'd make it up to him and his family next time. Except, there was no next time and never would be.

For two years after the accident, I dreamt in vivid colour, of entering Nicky's room and him being clothed completely in bandages, not a piece of skin visible. I would climb into bed beside him and hold him and try to make right what I knew was so wrong. Those were also the days when I'd go to visit his grave site and throw myself down over his grave, trying to get as close to him as possible. The neighbours who bordered the cemetery would call the police. They must have thought I was a crazy woman, grinding myself into the ground like that. The cops showed up and really, what could they say? I was grief-stricken and it was my choice on how I dealt with it, so they left me alone.

So, based on personal experience, here's what I've learned: don't wait to correct a mistake you've made with someone you love, do it right away, you may never get a second chance. If you are granted that second chance, Sam and Dean, listen well, take it and run with it, it's been given to you for a reason. Dean, you've got your second chance, don't blow it by taking any more time thinking about the past, look whose holding you and loving you, there shouldn't be an issue here, okay?" I said feeling pretty drained.

As Dean looked at me and then at Sam and Sam smiled back at him, I knew that this was a holy day, a once in a lifetime chance to re-correct and re-direct a future, two futures actually. The healing could begin now. "Hey guys I'm going to head downstairs and leave you two alone" I said as I slowly slid off the bed. Before reaching the edge, I was pulled back by two strong, but different in length arms. Sammy and Dean had tagged teamed against me. "Not so fast missy" Dean smiled at me, "we need to have some serious hugging going on here" and with that, I was rolled over and inserted between two now smiling brothers. "So guys have you ever heard of a second chance recipe?" I inquired, between accepting hugs from both sides. "Aaah, that would be a N-O - no!" Dean replied as Sam nodded in agreement. "Are you interested in trying it out?" I giggled as I was already planning in my mind what would be served. "Sure, why not" Sam answered. "Dean designed a special event recipe not too long ago and that was sure unexpected and a lot of fun" Sam laughed as he pulled his head up and glanced over at a reddening Dean.

"This is going to be so good" I thought to myself "menu planning, for what I had in mind, was going to need the unbridled enthusiasm of both the boys, this was going to be a love feast to end all love feasts" and I was just getting started.

"Okay, okay enough with the tickling already, this is serious, we need to get down to business" I laughed, as I made my escape down the middle of the bed and looked back to see two grinning faces, pretending to be all serious and listening intently.

"Gabby, sorry to interrupt, but did you see the time, it's after 9:00 and aren't you missing your favourite show?" Dean said in his perfect parrot imitation.

"Uh-unh smart ass. The powers that be decided to pre-empt it for this week. Those jag-offs, I just don't get their decision-making. I mean they had some really strong episodes which everyone loved and then they follow them up with reruns (not that I'm complaining, cause they're always good) and then they pre-empt them for a week - go figure). So, there is no Plan A, without a Plan B and my Plan B is writing. There is a really cool website where people can post their work in relation to their favourite tv show, among other forms of entertainment. It's a great site, with a lot of traffic and the people who read the stories that are posted by myself and others, seem to enjoy reading them, as much as I do writing them. I have what I think is a really cool pen name and I can just let my mind go and put pen to paper with what I know and what I hope to know one day and no one, with the exception of you two now know who I really am. I could be the person sitting beside you on the bus, talking to you in the coffee shop or smiling at myself in the reflected plate glass window. It's great all the way around! And of course, there is always Plan C - the well used, well viewed and well loved Season 1 dvd boxed set" I smirked, as after all, when it came to ensuring that I met my weekly quota of tv's hottest brothers, I couldn't be beat! "You just had to ask Dean, didn't you?" Sam questioned as he laid his head on Dean's chest and Dean smiled a sigh of contentment.

As I turned out the light and made my way to the door, my hand closed around the unusual charm on my necklace. "Maybe it's time to get this in use again, it would work well with the second chance recipe I was planning for the boys" and the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. "Hey guys, one more thing, put on your thinking caps for tomorrow, because I want to speak with each of you separately and just a heads-up, I'm going to be asking each of you the same, equally personal, but absolutely need to know question." "Oh, and by the way, as a necessary part of the overall recipe, I want each of you to follow what Napoleon wrote in a letter to Josephine - 'I'm coming home...don't wash!' "See you tomorrow" I chuckled and bounced down the stairs.

"Don't wash? - what the...?" both of them wondered, just a little bit afraid.

Author's Note: Menu planning is well underway and will be served up in Chapter 3. Come hungry! Life's all about living it - hope you are with your's! Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Possessions aren't my thing, don't own them, don't want to own them, but _w_hen the boys need some time off, I'm glad it's me they choose to come and visit.

**Chapter 3 - The Third Thursday**

Pheromone: "An external animal secretion having a taste, smell, or other characteristic that stimulates a behavioral or physiological response in members of the species that produces it."

Feast: "Anything affording great pleasure or enjoyment."

Sated: 'To satisfy the appetite of."

"Look it lady, can you save your diva routine for your world tour" an exasperated Gabby asked the woman ahead of her in the checkout line, who in-turn glared back at her and of course, just had to draw things out longer.

This was sure turning out not to be the day Gabby needed it to be.

Her debit card had been declined due to insufficient funds and she had to use her credit card to pay for the purchases, and with her balance riding close to over-limit hell, payday could not come soon enough.

The guys had offered to give her a lift to get what she needed to get, but she'd declined. She didn't want any of the surprise to be ruined and frankly, she needed a short time out from them, to collect her thoughts and envision the outcome of the second chance recipe.

Gabby smiled to herself, as she remembered the conversations she'd had with Sam and Dean, during the planning phase for the feast. How two guys could get so caught up and freaked out over being asked not to wash, was beyond her. She patiently explained it - twice! It was all about pheromones and the boys each having their own natural distribution of them. She wanted them each to experience the other on that level, basically raw, with no cover-ups. Oh the tormented, uncertain looks that were flung her way, the "I'm not sure about this" and the "I don't think so" phrases that were voiced. Gabby prevailed however and both boys finally relented and agreed to not wash until the event was done. Nervousness hung in the air and verged on pure panic when Gabby then asked her question (the same one, asked individually to each of the boys) "What is one secret turn-on you have for the other and one kink that you'd like to share?" Red was the domineering colour that seeped into the cheeks of both boys, with the question hanging in the air like an un-popped balloon. It was almost like getting a tooth pulled trying to extract the answers she needed, but Gabby was persistent, if nothing else, and finally, she got the info she needed.

"I'm absolutely convinced that I burst a small blood vessel when I keyed in some search words to see if any new events featuring my tv guys were happening" Gabby was recounting to the boys after she'd returned. "I was beside myself when I missed out on tickets for the first convention coming up in May, because I would certainly have paid the airfare and flown over, but oh no, it was already sold out. I'm living high now though guys. Not only is it like a fan appreciation gathering, but they're even going to be offering bus tours to the sites where some of the episodes were filmed. OCTOBER CAN'T COME SOON ENOUGH!" Gabby practically shouted, as she did a little twirl around the room, throwing green grinning frog up in the air, for the second time in as many minutes. "Yeah, with all this excitement, how are you going to manage Gab?" Dean joked, his freckles dancing and his eyes crinkling with laughter, and then he sort of cringed when he saw what appeared to be Gabby getting ready to pounce on him.

After making sure that her co-worker had digital tv and a vcr, Gabby had agreed to housesit and pet sit for her on Thursday evening. What luck this turned out to be - the guys could have the house to themselves and she could watch the darlings over and over and over again, after all, it was a long awaited new episode.

Before she left, Gabby had explained each ingredient in her recipe, her love feast prepared in honour of the boys. She gave each of them a kiss, told them _not _to behave themselves and said she'd see them tomorrow evening.

The guys had been expecting a feast, the whole over-the-top meal that a word like feast should cover, not the items in front of them. They both looked at each other. "What the hell Sam" Dean said as he raised his eyebrows. "Got me" Sam replied, to which Dean responded by wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and pulling him closer "it's what I live for" Dean whispered, laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

A short time later, Dean was looking nervously around the bedroom, up at the ceiling and then down at the floor, curling his toes into the carpet in shyness. He looked everywhere but into those loving brown eyes that were waiting to receive him. Sam stepped closer to Dean and lifted his chin. "Dean, thank you for doing this for me" Sam in all seriousness said to Dean. "Well...I...Sam" Dean tried to get his words out. "Ssh, you don't need to say anything, the fact that you did it says it all" Sam murmured as he looked down at Dean's red painted toe nails and smiled. "I suppose kink comes in all styles" an absolutely delighted Sam thought to himself as he leaned in to kiss Dean and thought about what a great night this was sure gonna be.

"Three second intervals, that's the time-line - kisses that last no more than three seconds" Gabby had explained earlier, as she had shown the guys the kissing timer, which normally resided around her neck, as her protection charm. They were certainly enjoying their share of three second kisses, it required a lot of concentration to obtain maximum impact and lots of laughing in-between. The little hourglass full of sand would be tilted up and down many times over the course of this evening.

"You ready" Sam asked as Dean stood in front of him smiling. "You're going down" Dean exclaimed in that wonderful cocky way of his. "I don't think so" Sam smirked. "Now remember, it's the best out of seven and the winner then gets to choose to be either the receiver or giver" Sam reminded Dean, as he popped the first frozen, vodka loaded green grape into his mouth. Gabby had explained that the object of the game was to try and extract the frozen grape from the other person's mouth, by using only the tongue and sucking actions. Dean had to lean up slightly to reach Sammy's mouth and slowly began to run his tongue over Sam's lips asking for entry. Once inside, Dean began to run his tongue around Sam's mouth, extracting a very contented sigh from Sam. With equal counts of three on each side, there was a lot riding on this last grape, currently residing in Dean's mouth. Sam had placed his full concentration on Dean and the sucking that was currently taking place was worthy of Olympic gold. "Good God, I don't think I can take much more of this" Dean was thinking, as he felt Sam's tongue inside his mouth, tickling the upper side. Victory was not to be Sam's tonight, as Dean kept hold of the grape and won the game. "Receiver" Dean declared, much to his own surprise and Sam's amazement. "Where the hell did that come from" Dean wondered, but Sam was clearly enjoying this change of pace, with Dean letting him take control.

"You're trembling babe" Sam breathed against Dean's ear, as he gently lowered him down onto the bed and reached down to help Dean out of his jeans and boxers. "Umm" Sam murmured, as he let his fingers gently brush over Dean, triggering some hitched breathing.

Dean laid back, feeling hot and hard already, while admiring his brother, who was quickly removing the last remnants of his clothing. "Sam c'mere" Dean mumbled and held out his arms for Sam. "We need to get your shirt off first" Sam moaned as Dean lifted his arms above his head and Sam tugged the shirt up and off.

Sam slowly lowered himself onto Dean, straddling his hips. As he looked down at his older brother, he shivered with the look of yearning in Dean's eyes. Flesh against quivering flesh - Sam began to run his hands over Dean's chest. Dean had kept his arms above his head (the red nail polish he hadn't been aware of, Sam's thing for his underarms he was). As Sam leaned down to take one of Dean's nipples in his mouth, he was so aware of Dean's scent, that he felt himself becoming more aroused by the second. As he pulled the sensitive orb gently between his teeth, Dean began to moan. Sam's other hand was entangled in the hair of Dean's underarm, gently circling the fine hair between his thumb and forefinger. As he moved from one nipple back to the other in rotation, Dean's murmurings had become a bit slurred, his spine arching up and off the bed. When Sam moved ever upward, he was increasingly aware of their sweat slicked bodies. He loved the smell of Dean, he truly did and couldn't get enough of it he thought as he was nibbling the outer reaches of Dean's underarm.

Little trembles of delight were coursing through Sam as he kissed and sucked Dean's underarm. Dean meanwhile had begun to run his hand up and down Sam's back, finding the long healed over scar and slowly began to run his finger up and down the raised ridge of it. There was something secretly fascinating that Dean had always loved about scars. They often told a lot about a person's life and what they'd been through. Sure, scars were usually the result of a not so great life event, but then the healing takes place and out of it comes a unique characteristic, that then became that person's alone. Sam, until tonight, had not known about Dean's fascination with scars.

Dean wiggled unintentionally beneath Sam, feeling the beginnings of a very hard erection starting to leak with pre-cum anticipation. "Dean" Sam questioned as he leaned up slightly, looking into Dean's eyes. "Aaah Sammy" Dean moaned as he gripped Sam, feeling the pressure mount as he came - hard and fast, his semen catching the underside of Sam's groin and his own legs.

This type of situation hadn't quite happened to them before. Dean had always been the cornerstone for endurance. Tonight however, was something different and as Sam slowly rolled off Dean and laid beside him, he reached down and gently massaged Dean's dick, revelling in the tiny aftershocks.

Dean had his eyes closed and was panting, as he reached down and placed his hand over Sam's, feeling his cum, slippery and wet on Sam's fingers. "Open your eyes babe, let me look at you" Sam breathed into Dean's ear. As Dean slowly opened his eyes and turned to took at Sam, Sam entwined their lowered hands together and brought the still glistening digits up to his mouth and began to lick them, his eyes never leaving Dean's face. The taste of Dean was mind blowing and Sam took his time and expertly cleaned each finger and each hand thoroughly.

"I love you so much Sammy" Dean slurred, as he kissed Sam, tasting himself on Sam's lips. Sam smiled at Dean, as he threaded his hand through Dean's hair. "Me too babe, me too" Sammy whispered as he adjusted himself beside Dean and pulled him closer to his side. He reached down and pulled the blanket up and over the both of them and they snuggled in deeper to each other.

As Sam was holding Dean in his arms, he was doing his best to bring things back to a sane level, he hadn't quite gotten off the way Dean had, but that could come later. Right now, his main priority was the man he was cradling in his arms.

"Hey baby, close your eyes and rest" Sam gently prodded as he watched Dean struggling to keep them open. Dean did as he was told, feeling very loved and protected and warm and cozy, lying entangled with his Sammy.

"Shit, that hurt" Sam grimaced as he cracked his head on the slanted ceiling, startled from sleep, by movement at the foot of the bed. "Oh poor baby, let me kiss it and make it all better" Dean cooed as he made his way up to Sam's head and planted all-better kisses. "Hey, you've got some grey hair" Dean exclaimed in surprise. "Do not" "Do too" they argued back and forth. "Dean, I'll have you know, that they're stress highlights and I most probably got them from living with you" Sam shot back as he pulled Dean onto his chest.

Sam traced the thin white scar on Dean's lower lip, as twinkling green eyes looked at him and pulled Sam's thumb into his mouth, biting down gently. "Uh Sammy, I better get back down there, I need to finish what I almost started" Dean breathed, as he slowly slid back down to the foot of the bed and resumed his kneeling position. "Wiggle down a bit Sam" Dean whispered as he took Sam's hips and tugged gently, and then leaned back up to help re-position the buckwheat hulled pillow under Sam's lower back.

Sam bent his knees and opened his legs as far as comfortably possible. Dean slowly ran his hands up the inside of Sam's legs and thighs, causing Sam to jump slightly. "Easy Sammy easy" Dean encouraged as he leaned forward and began to nuzzle Sam's inner thigh with his teeth and tongue. Sam's hands were clutching Dean's head, trying to pull him in even closer, as Dean's tongue moved up and down in the crease over Sam's femoral artery, just where one of those gloriously long legs, joined the rest of his body. Dean could feel the blood pumping through this area and as he continued to move in and around it, he momentarily thought to himself that it was a slight kink, but it was his and he loved the feel of Sam's blood rushing through this area of his body, throbbing through his tongue. Sam's unique smell was pure enticement and Dean's senses were intoxicated with it.

"Sam, talk to me" Dean whispered as Sam began to heave against him. "Dean, I need you man, please, help me" Sam whimpered as Dean began to shift his area of attention. He took one of the homemade orange-flavoured ice sticks Gabby had made (the kind with the plastic handles, as opposed to the wooden ones - splinters weren't a good thing anyplace on the body, but certain areas would be much harder to extract a sliver from than others). "Sam, hang on okay, it's happening babe" Dean soothed as he gently began to circle Sam's hole with the ice stick. Sam immediately tensed and then almost convulsed as he felt Dean gently blow on the area that the ice stick had just vacated. "Holy fuck, do it again Dean, PLEASE do it again" Sam begged, as Dean complied and continued to trace his circular path.

Sam was thrashing wildly on the bed, his body constricting, his breathing shallow.

Dean was having a difficult time trying to keep himself steady against Sam's thrashing and reaching down for another ice stick, this time dipping it into the pink sugar, that Gabby had been so excited about finding.

He pressed down firmly on the flesh just above Sam's pubic bone, the curls of Sam's crisp hair tickling his palm. "Dean" Sam gasped as he felt the familiar hand pressing down on him. "Right here Sammy" Dean replied as he began to run the sugar covered ice stick over Sam's expanding length, over and under and back up again.

Pretty colours of pink and orange stained Dean's lips and face, as his mouth re-traced the path of the ice stick up and down Sam's length. The cold and the hot blended together in Dean's mouth, as he tasted the first signs of Sam coming. His tongue worked the tip of Sam's shaft, as his hands pulled Sam's legs up and over his shoulders, and then reached up to his nipples and began to stroke them, with pink sugar covered fingers.

Sam's response to this was overwhelming as he pushed down harder against Dean and felt himself begin to come. It was dizzying in its intensity and the room began to spin. Sam let out a long shuddering breath, completely and utterly drained. He could feel Dean's mouth begin to gently extract itself from him, and his brother's hands encircling his thighs. Sam gave Dean a lopsided grin, while mouthing the word "WOW" to him. Dean smiled back, unawares of the various ingredients he had on his face - sweat, cum, pink sugar and orange flavoured water droplets. Sam reached down to stroke Dean's face, and smiled, as Dean leaned into his touch and sighed.

With that simple gesture by Dean, Sam had reached his emotional overload and to his horror, began to tear up. A smiling Dean turned to a concerned looking Dean as he saw the shift happening in Sammy.

As he gently disengaged from Sam's legs, and his kneeling position, he moved up to a standing position and then pulled Sam up beside him. "Don't move Sam, I'm just going to fix the bedding" Dean said quickly as he re-adjusted the sheets, fluffed the pillows and aired the blanket, in record time.

He climbed in first and reached out and took Sam's hand and pulled him into the freshly re-made bed, pulling the blanket up to their chins, one arm then encircling his little brother and fitting into the curves of Sam's body. He gently began to stroke Sam's dimple. Glistening brown eyes and hiccuped breaths were his reward. "Dean" Sam whimpered "I'm so glad we got our second chance, don't ever leave me, please Dean" Sam gulped. "Sammy, I'm not going anywhere you aren't, we're in this together for the long haul, okay bud? I'm not gonna blow it - I'd much prefer to blow you anyways" Dean chuckled wickedly, as leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead.

Sam re-positioned himself slightly so he could fit beneath Dean's chin, with his head over his lover's heart, whispering to Dean about how much he loved him and finally being lulled to sleep with the gently thumping of his brother's heart. Dean felt Sam relax and fall asleep in his arms. He bent his head to look at his baby brother and silently smiled as he saw the pink sugared lip outline from his earlier kiss to Sam's forehead.

"This time together was doing a world of good for the both of them" Dean was thinking. He was so happy that he'd decided to not question fate, for once in his life, and just let things fall where they may, somehow leading them to Gabby's door and this respite. As he silently sent up a word of thanks to the powers that be, he saw a little red light flicker and heard the vcr start up. "It must be 8:57" Dean smiled to himself as he remembered seeing Gabby pack a vcr tape into her bag before she had left, but not leaving anything to chance where her guys were concerned, had obviously set the tape here too.

"Aah Gabby, we're sure gonna miss you. Next Thursday is going to come too soon" Dean sighed, as his lip trembled.

Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be a hard one to write. Goodbyes are just too hard - I'm thinking maybe that a so-long-for-now will work better. Gabby and the boys have too good a synergy going to be separated for long. _Remember to embrace the unexpected in your life!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Respite - The Fourth Thursday**

Ebb: "To recede."

Flow: "To stream forth, to proceed from a source."

Gabby was in the little room downstairs, Dean was in the bedroom upstairs and Sam was in the kitchen. None of them could believe how fast the time had gone and how quickly they'd arrived at today. The ebb and flow of life was clearly being felt.

"Cough, cough, sniffle, sniffle" Gabby was practicing in front of the mirror. She was taking the afternoon off, come hell or high water. It was crazy busy at work and there would be no way she'd get the time off otherwise, unless she was sick, so sick she was going to be.

As she was turning away, she caught her new pantyhose on the edge of the dresser. "Damn it" Gabby exclaimed, as she reached for the bottle of red nail polish and dabbed the run. "It'll have to do for now" she thought.

After one last check at the things she'd left out in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen. Sam was slouched in a chair, coffee in hand, gazing off into space. "Hey guy" Gabby bent down and gave him a kiss. "Hi Gabby" Sam smiled up at her. "Dean still asleep?" Gabby asked. "I'm not sure, he was up and down a lot last night, neither of us slept really well" Sam responded. "I sure know the feeling" Gabby said glancing down at Sam.

"Do you have to go Sam, isn't there any way you guys can stay longer? I really don't want you and Dean to leave" Gabby whispered quietly, as she felt the tears spring up in her eyes. Sam got up and pulled her into him. "We don't want to go either Gab, but we have too" Sam sighed, as he stroked her hair. "It's just so hard" Gabby said, as she listened to Sam's heart beating. Both of the boys were so wonderful and she was going to miss them terribly.

"Well, I better get going" Gabby said, as she moved slowly out of the embrace. "Cough, cough, sniffle, sniffle - how do I sound, do I sound sick?" Gabby asked a smiling Sam. "You convinced me" Sam laughed. "Good, I'll see you around 1:00 then. Please don't forget to set the tape will ya and give Dean a kiss for me" and with that Gabby was gone.

Sam poured himself another coffee and walked around the house, trying to gather his thoughts. This had been a pretty awesome time for him and Dean, mainly thanks to Gabby and her wonderful and contagious gift for life.

As he passed the bathroom, he noticed a note taped to the mirror and some stuff out on the counter. The note read: "The Great Wash-off - Thought you might enjoy some time in the tub! Have fun!" "Ooh Gabby" Sam chuckled as he looked down at the bath stuff. Gabby sure knew how to stir up the senses, Sam was thinking, as he lifted one of the items and inhaled deeply. It smelt so good and when he glanced at the name, he couldn't help but smile, for it was called Karma. There was also a lemon shampoo bar and a wild berry massage bar. Gabby had one of those wonderful clawed bathtubs, that fit two bodies perfectly, and would be used this morning, for some much needed soothing on a sad day.

As Sam came into the bedroom, expecting to find Dean asleep, he was surprised to see him lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Dean looked very sad when he turned to gaze at Sam and smiled weakly.

Sam walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach beside Dean. "I know babe, this is so hard and it's been so good for us here and we don't want to go, but we have to Dean" Sam soothed as he gently ran his fingertips over Dean's jaw.

Dean shifted to his side and raised his eyes to meet Sam's. "I know we do Sam, but I'm really going to miss Gab and the you and me time we've had together here" Dean sighed. Sam re-adjusted himself to his side and laid face-to-face, body-to-body against Dean.

It was a slow and gentle lovemaking that was taking place.

Sam traced the ridges of Dean's jaw and throat with his fingers. Dean, feeling shy this morning, bit his lower lip as he moved closer to Sam. Sam sensed Dean's mood as he whispered "I love you baby" and kissed Dean's temple.

"I love you too" Dean murmured, as he nuzzled Sam's throat, letting out a tiny gasp, as he felt Sam's hands on his chest, tracing patterns of delight over his nipples and stomach, before moving downwards and rubbing him to hardness. Dean was trying to get Sam's jeans undone, but Sam shifted slightly, looking at Dean. "No baby, this is for you, let me love you okay" Sam breathed, as he resumed his rubbing. "Sam, no, I want..." "Sssh...Dean" Sam kissed his lips shut.

Dean was starting to shake under Sam's touch and when he came, he lurched against Sam, who kissed him, long and hard, as he continued to gently stroke Dean. As Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam, his body slowly playing out the after shocks, he smiled at his brother. "You good" Sam asked, laying kisses across Dean's forehead. "Better than good" Dean said quietly as he rolled closer to Sam, enjoying the warmth and togetherness of this time.

As the day pushed ahead, Sam, holding Dean in his arms, explained what was waiting for them in the bathroom. "You stay Sam, let me go get it ready" Dean said as he gave Sam a kiss and climbed out of bed. Sam laid there looking at his brother and thought about how much he loved him. "I'll yell when it's ready" Dean said as he bent down for one more kiss.

"Sam, let's go" Dean yelled up a short time later from downstairs. Sam made his way down, seeing Dean at the foot of the stairs waiting for him. "Let me get you out of those jeans" Dean said as he started to undo Sam's jeans, while Sam pulled off his top.

Dean got in first, sat down and leaned out a hand for Sam. As Sammy went to sit on the other side, Dean opened his legs for Sam, to sit between them. As Sam lowered himself down, his back resting against Dean's chest, contented sighs escaped from both boys.

Dean was running his fingers gently over Sam's flesh, enjoying the feel of his skin, as it goose-bumped and trembled beneath his fingers. The massage bar that Gabby had provided, was like hot wax on a cool car, smooth and easy to stroke with.

As Dean continued to tease Sam's flesh, he bent his mouth to Sam's neck and began to suck. Sam shivered in delight and reached down to touch himself, as Dean's hands and mouth were busy elsewhere. Dean had other ideas however and moved his hand in and under Sam's, taking over the stroking of him.

Water was splashing over the side of the tub, as Sam began to heave against Dean's triple threat - hands, teeth and mouth, all working together for the cause.

Sam's release began slowly, his climax mounting, as Dean's hand increased its stroking pressure. Sam shuddered against Dean as he came, his semen covering their hands and spread out across the water like a fan.

Dean was murmuring to him, kissing his ear and loving him. They laid together, just like that, as the bath water began to cool, and even then, they were too comfortable and contented to move.

It was Dean who made the first attempt by asking Sam if he wanted his hair washed. Sam groaned, but agreed, and slowly changed positions. Dean reached for the lemon scented shampoo bar. "Hey Sam, who knew that they made solid shampoo bars, how cool is that" an amazed Dean asked.

"Give me that you goof ball" Sam said as he reached out to try and get it from Dean. They wrestled around in the water together, managing to get the floor pretty well soaked and each other lathered up. "Damn it, that stings like hell" Dean grimaced as the lemon scented shampoo came into contact with his eyes. "Sorry dude" Sam replied, as he grabbed a face cloth and dabbed Dean's eyes. "Feel better" he asked as he smiled at the sight of Dean. "Yeah, thanks man" Dean responded, as he smiled at the sight of Sam. Where else in the world on a Thursday morning, would you find two grinning guys, having just made it with each other so wonderfully, sitting in a bathtub, lathered up with lemon shampoo? Chances are, no place else.

After bath time was over and they were dressed, Dean decided to check and see if there was any mail. He liked the idea that Gabby called in usually around lunch time to see how things were and if she'd received any interesting mail.

As Dean pulled the large brown envelope out of the mailbox, he was beginning to already brace himself mentally for what he surely knew would be Gabby's reaction when she heard about this. "Hey Sam, get a load of this, can you imagine what Gabby is going to be like" Dean laughed as he showed Sam the return address. "We better get ready Dean, there's going to be no holding her back now" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah I know, it's like it came out of nowhere and do I feel miserable" Gabby coughed and sniffled to her boss. "Maybe you should take the afternoon off" her boss was saying. "Well, it may be best, I'm sure it's like a twenty-four bug or something, but I don't want to spread it around, so I think I will take the afternoon off. Thanks for your understanding, I should be back in tomorrow" Gabby smiled at her boss as she went to collect her things. "I just get my Karma credits and debits equalled out and here I go again" she thought to herself, but it was so worth it!

"Hey Dean, how's everything?" Gabby was calling from her cell. She really had to go to the bathroom and debated telling Dean she would call him back, but decided she could stand it. "Great Gabby" Dean replied, waiting. "So, did I get any interesting mail?" Gabby inquired. One, two, three - Dean was marking his time. "Dean, you there?" Gab asked. "Sure am Gabby and I'm holding something in my hands, that's addressed to you, it's in a large brown envelope, that says photo - do not bend and it's from..." Dean, showing excellent forethought, had moved the phone away from his ear. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Gabby screamed into the phone. Sam and Dean were both laughing, they got the reaction they'd been expecting. "I'll be right home, make sure nothing happens to it or you're both dead me" Gabby babbled on excitedly (and forgot to go to the bathroom in her excitement).

The bus ride home was glorious torture. Gabby could hardly wait to get home and see what she'd gotten, but she had to go to the bathroom so bad, she thought she was going to burst. As she ran into the house, two thoughts were playing equally loud in her mind - I so need to go pee and the envelope. What a relief the boys were not in the living room, as she jumped and hopped through the living room, grabbing the envelope from the coffee table, on her way to the bathroom.

The scream that came from behind the bathroom door, that greeted the boys as they came downstairs, was breathtaking in its intensity. "Gabby's home" Sam grinned as he and Dean took a seat in the living room and waited. The toilet flushed, the water ran and Gabby's babbling continued.

The sight that greeted the boys when they saw Gabby can only be described as over-the-top insanity.

"It's even autographed, can you believe it, they sent me an autographed photo. I now have a signed photo of my boys. I didn't even ask for one, I'd sent the cast and crew a thank you letter for doing such a great show and they send me an autographed photo - OH MY GOD!!" Gabby was going on in rapid fire sequence. "Can we see it?" Dean asked questioningly. "Promise me you're not going to do anything to it right" Gabby made him promise, as she handed the photo over to Dean, staying close by and enjoying the scent of Karma hanging in the air, from the bubble bath bar used earlier. Sam leaned over to take a look at the photo in Dean's hand and then glanced up at Gabby, still so full of excitement, and he felt his eyes sting. "Thursdays, without Gabby, were just not going to be the same" he thought.

The five of them were sitting around the table, lounging after a good meal. They kept well clear of what they knew was waiting for them later in the evening.

"May 17th is going to be the big day" Gabby was saying. "It's the season finale of the show and from all accounts it's gonna be a gang-buster, twenty-two days from today, a lot is suppose to become clearer and get resolved. It's also the day that the station announces its Fall 2007-2008 line-up. This waiting to see if my show gets renewed has been so full of anxiety for me, imagine, a tv show doing that and yet it really has. I've never been one for wishing time away, but I'll be so glad to know, me and millions of others actually, to know for sure, once and for all, if it's been renewed for Season 3. Gabby was talking on and on, looking at each of the boys. "Think positive okay Gabby" Dean said as he rose from the table and circled May 17th on the kitchen calender.

The packed black duffels stood ominously side by side, near the kitchen door. A soggy green grinning frog was sitting a top of them.

Despite her very best of intentions, Gabby was crying uncontrollably, clinging to both boys, in their group hug. Her heart was racing and she was trembling and she felt like she was going to faint. The boys, for their part, were not holding it together much better.

"This is too, too hard" Gabby was sobbing. "It's not like I'm not going to see you again, cause I know I will, but I'm really going to miss you until I do, I love you both so much" Gabby choked as she went into meltdown mode.

"Gabby, Gabby" Dean took her face between his hands, as Sam kept his arm around her. "We love you sweetheart, you gave us back our lives and the joy for living them. We'll never be able to thank you enough for that. You're in our hearts girl, forever and for always. We're going to be back for a visit before you know it" Dean was crying now too, Sam had been for awhile.

Gabby leaned against Sam, as Dean stroked her face, both of them trying to calm her. "You know how much we love you Gabby. The day I saw you in the parking lot, I just knew what a good person you were, it shines through precious. Like Dean said, we're going to be back for a visit soon" Sam was whispering to her.

As the three of them stood linked with one and other, hugging, kissing, touching and consoling, the tears slowed down and the breathing became more regulated, with a little giggle breaking out when they heard the vcr upstairs click on.

Gabby watched the tail lights disappear into the night. Sam was leaning out the passenger window, looking back, holding green grinning frog and Dean kept checking back through the rearview mirror, until they rounded the corner.

Three hearts, three souls, three sets of memories, linked together always, during the respite of the four Thursdays.

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you for your support of it. At some future point, a sequel will happen. _Everyday brings its own memories, please remember to cherish yours._


End file.
